Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $(6m -7)\cdot 4 =$
Let's distribute the $4$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}(6m - 7)\cdot {4}$ $={4}(6m)-{4}(7)$ $=24m-28$